


Обними меня крепче

by helenbeauty01



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, Light Angst, M/M, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 16:07:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8923606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helenbeauty01/pseuds/helenbeauty01
Summary: Пять раз, когда Виктор обнимает Юри, и один раз, когда Юри обнимает его.





	1. Пять раз, когда Виктор обнимает Юри...

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hold Me Tight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8536840) by [smudgesofink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smudgesofink/pseuds/smudgesofink). 



**1.**

По утрам Виктор обнимается как осьминог.

Или как большой паразит из России с вечно холодными руками, высасывающий из Юри тепло.

_По-другому никак не описать_ , думает Юри, пытаясь стряхнуть с себя утреннюю сонливость и одновременно упираясь Виктору в грудь руками, чтобы оторвать от себя. Утро еще сильно раннее, первые лучи солнца едва показались на горизонте, и мочевой пузырь отчаянно умоляет его опорожнить.

— Виктор, — хрипит он, голос все еще грубый, потому что Юри не проснулся до конца. Рядом с ним лежит еще мертвый для окружающего мира Виктора — лицом он утыкается в подушку, а руку закидывает Юри на шею. Это восхитительно трогательное зрелище, которое происходит каждое утро; лицо Виктора расслаблено, а серебристые волосы спутаны ото сна, но… Юри правда, _правда_ нужно в ванную. — Виктор, пусти.

— Мм. — Виктор прижимает его еще ближе в ответ, отказываясь открывать глаза.

— Виктор, давай. — Юри все сильнее пытается освободиться, и на лице мужчины проступает недовольство. — Мне нужно пописать.

— Пописаешь позже, — бормочет Виктора. Когда Виктор едва просыпается, о себе дает знать его акцент — слишком явный и такой забавный. У Юри уходит целая минута, чтобы понять, что он хотел сказать (ну ладно, полминуты, полминуты он пытается привыкнуть к томному голосу Виктора), и когда мужчина пытается прижать его к себе еще крепче, Юри резво встает на ноги, и Виктору не удается утянуть его на кровать.

— Я быстро, — говорит Юри и улыбается, когда, вместо ответа, Виктор хрипит от досады, зарывшись лицом в ту часть подушки, где лежал Юри.

Когда парень возвращается из ванной, он заползает обратно под одеяло и позволяет Виктору снова обнять его, нежно улыбается, едва слышит, что мужчина довольно усмехается. Однако когда Виктор проводит пальцами по задней части стопы, улыбка исчезает с лица и Юри издает совсем не солидный звук.

— Виктор!

Виктор смеется слишком довольно для того, кто якобы спит.

— Ты ужасный, — фыркает Юри, пытаясь, наконец, отлипнуть от Виктора, но Виктор еще крепче обвивает вокруг его тела ноги и руки и усмехается прямо в нежную кожу на шее. — Нет, ну почему у тебя так мерзнут ноги? Ты же лежишь под одеялом, а я вышел всего на минуточку!

— Это талант, — бормочет Виктор, накрывая губами пульс на шее Юри. — Он помогает мне отомстить тем, кто бросает меня на произвол судьбы без обнимашек.

— Я вышел всего на пять минут.

— Я очень настрадался за эти пять минут.

— Ты прямо королева драмы, — говорит Юри, поворачиваясь к Виктору лицом, и тот снова смеется, низко и мелодично, прямо Юри в ухо. Юри игнорирует зарождающееся чувство в груди и запускает пальцы в волосы Виктора, массируя кожу.

Виктор сонно и благодарно стонет, прижимаясь ближе. У него длинные и красивые ресницы, отбрасывающие тени на щеки, когда он закрывает глаза. На его губах играет мягкая улыбка, которую Юри видит только наедине. Сердце Юри замирает, и он тяжело сглатывает комок в горле. От Виктора порой перехватывает дыхание.

— Спи, — шепчет он, чувствуя себя до смешного заботливым, и играет с волосами Виктора, пока его дыхание не выравнивается, становясь ровным и глубоким. Ноги Виктора зверски холодные, но ладони, лежащие у Юри на спине, до смешного теплые, и Юри чувствует себя еще более любимым, чем когда Виктор его обнимает.

 

 

**2.  
**   
Перед семьей Кацуки Виктор ведет себя еще более бесстыже.

Нет, не в плохую сторону, нет. ~~Ладно, иногда и в плохую.~~ Но очень бесстыже; его, похоже, не волнует, что рядом находится кто-то еще; Виктор трогает Юри тогда, когда хочет к нему прикоснуться, и ни одно «нет» его не останавливает. И, видит Бог, Юри и не сможет ему отказать.

Они играют в Дженгу* за одним из столом, Юри и его сестра Мари, когда на источники уже опустилась ночь. Поздно, и большинство посетителей разошлись по домам, и в гостинице так тихо, никого нет, кроме них двоих. Папа все еще у стойки регистрации, а мама моет посуду на кухне.

— Блин, — ругается Мари, глядя на деревянную башенку то с одной стороны, то с другой, будто это поможет ей лучше решить, какой брусок двигать. Она тащит один из них и привычно разочаровывается. Юри ухмыляется. — Ты слишком хорош в этом, Юри.

— Я научился некоторым трюкам, когда учился в колледже в Детройте, — признается Юри, наблюдая, как сестра медленно вытаскивает брусочек — башня опасно покачивается, а потом замирает. Мари громко вздыхает, ставя брусок на вершину.

— И от кого ты им научился?

Юри ухмыляется и немного самодовольно и уверенно нажимает на брусок в самой середине башни. Мари напрягается, но башня даже не думает шевелиться, и Юри спокойно кладет брусок рядом с сестриным.

— От студентов инженерного колледжа.

— Черт возьми, это так несправедливо.

Юри смеется.

— Твоя очередь, Нээ-чан.**

Минутой спустя в комнату из-за угла показывается Виктор и, на секунду задержав странный взгляд на Юри, широко улыбается:

— Дженга! — взволнованно восклицает он и плюхается на место рядом с Юри, тут же впиваясь глазами в башенку, а затем выдергивает первый попавшийся брусочек. Юри еле успевает подхватить падающую башенку и снова придать ей устойчивое состояние. Виктор никогда не идет легкими путями.

— Виктор, — говорит Юри в то время, как Мари задыхается от смеха, — будь осторожен.

— Нет, нет, нужно усложнить ему задачу, — утверждает Мари и любезно улыбается Виктору. — Ты умеешь играть в Дженгу?

— Стараюсь, — смущенно признается Виктор и обнимает Юри, кладя свою серебряную голову ему на плечо. Юри немного краснеет, посылая сестре умоляющий взгляд, но Мари сосредотачивает внимания на Викторе. Это всё еще немного смешно — семья Кацуки настолько невозмутима, что даже не реагирует на выходки Виктора и на то, что Юри с ним в отношениях. И Юри понимает, что должен быть им благодарен за это. — Юрио сказал, что я слишком нетерпелив для этой игры.

— Ах, этот милый мальчик, — вздыхает Мари, когда снова наступает очередь Юри. — Ему снова надо посетить Японию. Скажи ему, что мы скучаем.

— Я передам, — обещает Виктор. Его улыбка становится шире, когда Юри вытаскивает брусочек, его руки не дрожат, и он спокойно и уверенно кладет его на вершину башенки. — Вау, я и не знал, что ты так хорош в Дженге, Юри!

Юри с удовольствием принимает похвалу.

— Если бы был так же уверен на льду!

И-и-и-и-и-и-и-и, вот оно! Конечно, Виктор не пропустит возможности игриво подколоть его. Юри закатывает глаза и легко вздыхает, аккуратно толкая Виктора в бок. Виктор так мило корчит грустное выражение лица, но Юри не поддается и не говорит ему об этом.

— Он _слишком_ хорош, — фыркает Мари, приступая к своему ходу, и улыбка тут же слетает с ее губ. Когда башенка снова опасно качается, она вместе с Виктором ахают в ужасе. — Виктор, спасай!

— Хорошо! — Виктор рефлекторно дергает свободной рукой, но Юри тянет его обратно, прежде чем он может поддержать деревянную башенку.

— Она обманывает, — жалуется парень. Он игнорирует то, что башня все же остается стоять, а сестра и Виктор испускают два облегченных вздоха.

— Думаю, это справедливо, — парирует Мари. — Ты ведь узнал несколько хитростей у инженеров.

Юри выгибает бровь.

— Правила ничего не говорят об этом.

Виктор рядом с ним задумчиво хмыкает. Мужчина прижимается плотнее, и теперь он словно приклеен к боку Юри, мягкие волосы щекочут шею, однако парень думает не об этом.

Мари снова фыркает, но соглашается.

— Ладно.

Они продолжают игру, Мари протестует и ругается, а Юри предельно сконцентрирован. Бегут минуты, и приходится вытягивать бруски уже снизу, а сама башенка становится всё более нестабильной. Виктор прижимается просто нереально близко.

Играть становится… сложнее.

И не только потому, что половина конструкции сейчас наклонена вбок, напоминая точную копию Пизанской башни, сделанной из дерева, и выбор Юри становится все **у** же, но и потому, что один очень привлекательный русский мужчина мягко дышит прямо ему в ухо, посылая мурашки по позвоночнику, гладкие губы то и дело прижимаются к щеке Юри, а умелые пальцы чертят линии на бедре. И. Это. Действительно. Отвлекает.

— Виктор, — цыкает Юри себе под нос и морщит брови, сосредотачиваясь на брусочке. Виктор целует его в щеку. — Остановись. — В любое другое время парень с удовольствием отвечал бы на прикосновения Виктора, но это — Дженга. _Дженга_. Юри потерпел очень много неловких поражений рядом со студентами-инженерами, так что теперь он с легкостью может побить Мари дома.

Виктор издает вопросительное восклицание, словно не понимая, что он делает с Юри, а затем утыкается носом Кацуки в горло.

Юри напрягается, и впервые башня шатается во время его хода.

— Ой, ой! — азартно подбадривает Мари. — Она сейчас упадет!..

Но это не так, и Юри переводит дыхание, которое задержал.

— Как хорошо, — шепчет Виктор Юри на ушко, и на мгновение объятья становятся крепче. — Ты такой хороший, Юри. — Голос Виктора низкий, с придыханием, и это напоминает Кацуки одну из тех ночей, которые они провели в одной кровати. Он вздрагивает.

Тут же вспыхивает и хмурится.

— Виктор, я вообще-то пытаюсь победить.

— Я знаю, — выдыхает Виктор, но с силой сжимает бедро Юри, улыбается, когда парень подпрыгивает в кресле и начинает возражать. — Победи для меня, ладно?

Юри переводит взгляд на Мари, чувствуя себя немного смущенным тем, что Виктор флиртует с ним на глазах у сестры, но Мари, видимо, это не сильно беспокоит. Её взгляд сосредоточен только на Дженге и ничем другим.

Она выбирает брусочек, тщательно его вытаскивает и помещает на вершину башни, которая не двигается ни на дюйм. Мари ухмыляется.

— Твоя очередь, отото.***

Юри поджимает губы, когда приходит его черед, тщательно взвешивает все варианты и изучает горку. Есть брусок в самом верху, другой — посередине и еще один в самом низу — он уже торчит, так что вытащить его не составит труда, но есть еще брусочек ближе к краю, что значит, что…

_Теплая ладонь Виктора забирается ему под рубашку._

—  _Виктор_ , — шипит Юри, его лицо уже горит, — перестань.

Он крепко сжимает руку Виктора и вздыхает, когда мужчина морщится и убирает ее. Юри игнорирует тот факт, что Виктора на него дуется, полностью сосредоточившись на том блоке внизу. После он извинится перед Виктором за то, что прищемил ему руку, но сейчас, высунув язык, Юри осторожно тянет брусочек из башни.

Он уже на полпути, когда башня качается и Мари напрягается. Юри задерживает дыхание, останавливая движение. Башенка снова становится устойчивой.

— Давай! Давай! — кричит Юри. Он так близок, так близок к тому, чтобы вытащить его, медленно, _медленно_ …

Виктор прикусывает мочку его уха, и Юри взвизгивает.

Его рука сильно дергается, он удивлен, очки съезжают набок, и башенка падает, беспорядочно смешивая деревянные бруски в кучу и шумно ударяясь об стол. Его рот раскрывается от удивления и недоверия, поскольку Мари вскакивает с места и победно вскрикивает.

Виктор, сидя рядом с ним, разрывается между хихиканьем и сочувственными вздохами, поглаживая спину Кацуки в утешение.

— Да! — Мари триумфально воздевает руки к небу. — Я выиграла! Удачи в следующий раз, отото.

И прежде чем она уходит, Юри в растерянности смотрит на кусочки Дженги, лежащие на столе. Мари поворачивается, смотрит на Виктора и улыбается. Она показывает палец вверх.

— Молодец, красавчик.

Виктор ухмыляется ей и тоже показывает палец.

Юри смотрит на них в замешательстве.

Что.

За.

Черт.

— Ты, — голос Юри ровный, он смотрит в глаза Виктора, — сговорился против меня? _С моей же сестрой?_

Глаза Виктора расширяются, когда он поворачивается к Юри и невинно моргает. Слишком невинно.

— Что ты имеешь в виду? — спрашивает мужчина, смотрит на остатки башенки на столе и ухмыляется. А затем быстро пересаживается напротив Юри и восклицает: — Юри, поиграй со мной!

Юри закрывает глаза, делает глубокий вдох и играет с ним.

Позже вопли Виктора о проигрыше звучат для ушей Юри как музыка. И, кажется, Кацуки слишком рад видеть своего парня проигравшим в третий раз, но разве может кто-то винить его в этом?

 

 

**3.**

На соревнованиях объятия Виктора горячие и страстные.

Свет слишком яркий, толпа ревет, голоса сливаются и, жутко противореча друг другу, просачиваются сквозь кожу и оседают глубоко в костях, когда Юри вцепляется в бортик катка так туго, что костяшки пальцев белеют.

_Я смогу сделать это_ , говорит Юри сам себе. Он делает глубокий вдох и судорожно выдыхает. Нынешний участник предпринимает попытку тройного акселя, но приземляется неудачно, падая на каток. Разочарованный гул аудитории режет сердце Юри острее, чем лезвие конька — лед.

Ладно, думает Юри снова, тяжело сглатывая. Он чувствует холод, кончики пальцев мерзнут, однако ладони мокрые от пота. _Я ошибся, я не смогу сделать этого._

Он знает, что этот разговор всего лишь из-за нервов. Конечно, он знает.

Еще Юри знает, что хорошо подготовлен к соревнованиям, несмотря на свои нервы; он и Виктор практиковали его программу часами, пока всё не стало гладко и идеально, пока он не стал полностью един с музыкой, пока прыжки не стали прекрасными.

Однако это не значит, что легкие Юри не начинают гореть от холодного воздуха, дыхание становится коротким и поверхностным. Не сейчас, успокаивает парень сам себя, сжимая кулаки, только не сейчас, пожалуйста. Его уверенность в программе нарастает, нервозность постепенно уходит, но это всё равно очень плохой день, потому что всё, что Юри хочет сделать — это свернуться в клубочек и дышать в марлевую повязку.

— Юри~!

Внезапно кто-то кладет ему руку на плечо и игриво задевает другой бок. Юри издает испуганный возглас, поскальзываясь на коньках, но Виктор подхватывает его прежде, чем он полностью теряет равновесие.

— Виктор! — возмущаясь, поворачивается к нему Юри. Улыбка Виктора яркая и забавная, и бессознательно Юри выпускает отрывистый вздох облегчения, несмотря на испуг, что заставляет сердце биться быстрее. — Я чуть не упал!

— Не переживай, — говорит Виктор с замечательной улыбкой. — Я всегда буду рядом, чтобы поймать тебя, когда ты падаешь, Юри, — добавляет он, подмигивая, что делает его просто ужасно очаровательным, и Юри закатывает глаза, предпочитая не замечать, как на щеках снова расцветает румянец.

Как Виктор может говорить такие дурацкие вещи с таким выражение лица, Юри не знает.

— Ты выглядишь восхитительно в этом костюме, — комментирует Виктор, вызывающе изгибая бровь. Юри демонстративно игнорирует его. — Посмотри на себя, ты слишком горяч, ты потеешь.

Юри скрипит зубами. Ему очень хорошо известно, что он потеет в этом тонком костю ме.

— Я потею, потому что нервничают, ты, мудак.

Он сразу же вспыхивает сочным красным цветом, пристыженный своими словами, как только ругательство слетает с губ.

— О Боже, _нет_ , — смущенно стонет Юри, закрыв лицо потными ладонями. Виктор рядом с ним удовлетворенно смеется. — Это просто вырвалось. Я не хотел… хватит смеяться, Виктор, это не смешно.

— Ой, какой грязный ротик, — усмехается мужчина, похлопывая Юри по плечу. Его рука скользит вверх, останавливаясь у основания шеи, и большим пальцем он чертит успокаивающие круги у Юри на затылке. Эти движения — восхитительны, и Юри, не в силах сопротивляться, закрывает глаза. Он делает еще один глубокий вдох, постепенно повисая на Викторе.

— Юри, — шепчет Виктор, с нежностью произнося его имя — гораздо глубже, чем тренер должен разговаривать с учеником, и в такие моменты Юри понимает тот факт, что с каждым разом им всё сложнее и сложнее притворяться, что их отношения не более, чем профессиональные. Он считает, что сейчас нуждается в поддержке Виктора сильнее, чем когда-либо. — Дыши со мной, _solnyshko_.

Юри повинуется. Он закрывает глаза и дышит в такт вдохам и выдохам Виктора; в густом облаке сомнений и страха в голове немного проясняется, когда Виктор тихо — так, чтобы только Юри мог его слышать — излагает ему элементы его программы.

— Четверной сальхов во второй части программы, потом «волчок», — говорит Виктор так, будто пытается вспомнить всё сам, даже если ни он, ни Юри в этом не нуждаются. Он делает это ради Кацуки. — После этого… что там дальше? Ах да, комбинация из тройного тулупа и тройного флипа. — Юри помнит эту часть, запомнил, когда много-много раз откатывал ее, шлифуя. Он помнит то незабываемое время, когда Виктор подкатился на середину льда, чтобы поцеловать Юри, когда тот, откатав всё без ошибок, глупо замер. — И затем…

— Тройной лутц, и сочетание вращений в конце, — договаривает Юри. Он смотрит туда, где Виктор улыбается ему без малейшей нотки беспокойства в глазах, и Юри отважно улыбается в ответ. Он чувствует себя лучше, только немного прохладно.

Юри подбадривает себя, когда предыдущий участник заканчивает свое выступление и комментаторы объявляют его имя — его очередь кататься. Виктор возится с его волосами, в последнее. мгновение разглаживая торчащие пряди.

— Ладно, — говорит Виктор, удовлетворенный. — Иди соблазни меня, мой сексуальный Кацудон.

Юри хочет возразить против дурацкой клички, но прежде чем он может что-либо возразить, Виктор притягивает его к себе в традиционных «желаю удачи» объятьях, сжимая Юри крепко и сильно, словно пытается передать ему свою уверенность и талант к фигурному катанию через прикосновения.

— Я бы поцеловал тебя на удачу, — насмешливо шепчет Виктор на ухо, — но тогда мне не избежать скандала.

— Не делай этого, — немного затаив дыхание, говорит Юри, когда Виктор наконец отпускает его. Он смотрит на тренера, его глаза мягкие и теплые, и кивает. — Спасибо, — говорит он Виктору. — Не спускай с меня глаз, ладно?

Виктор улыбается.

— Всегда.

Юри выходит на лед и катается, раскинув руки высоко и широко: обнажая себя толпе, и публика сходит с ума. Его дорожки шагов ослепительны, он блестяще приземляется после всех прыжков. И однажды, в момент выступления, Юри почти готов поклясться, что заметил, как Виктор свистит, глядя на него.

И в конце вечера он занимает первое место с большим отрывом, и в ту минуту, когда они закрывают за собой дверь номера, Виктор удостаивает его гораздо большего, чем поцелуй.

 

 

**4.**

В холодные ночи Виктор как персональный обогреватель.

На дворе март, как раз месяц до того, как исполнится год с того времени, как Виктор приехал в Хосецу, Японию, заявив, что будет новым тренером Юри по фигурному катанию. Хотя уже начало весны, снег еще лежит на улице, и это вводит Виктора в транс.

— Это прямо как в России, — говорит Виктор, и его голос окрашивает ностальгия, голубые глаза замирают, когда он смотрит на снежинки, падающие с неба. Со своей стороны Юри смотрит на него со смесью любви и чувства вины.

С любовью, потому что как он может не любить его?

И это единственная эмоция, которую Юри испытывает к Виктору с того самого дня, когда он приехал. Русский невероятно красив в неверном свете комнаты, его черты почти ангельские, когда он смотрит на небо, медленно моргая. Он одет в зеленый халат из горячих источников, толстое одеяло, которое натянул себе не плечи, чтобы не замерзнуть; и он выглядит так тепло, что Юри был бы не прочь сесть рядом и прижаться к нему.

И чувство вины потому что, ну… ка бы Юри не был рад, что Виктора рядом, прошел уже год с тех пор, как Виктор в последний раз был в России. Глядя на Виктора, любующегося снегопадом, Юри не может ничего с этим поделать, но думает, что он крайне эгоистичен, держа Виктора при себе.

И тогда как Юри отпихивает эту мысль, Виктор оборачивается и смотрит на него, улыбаясь, лицо принимает нежное выражение, а глаза сияют. Дыхание Юри застревает в горле, сердце колотится в груди. И неважно, сколько раз он смотрит на него, взгляд Виктора никогда не перестанет волновать его.

— Юри, — зовет его Виктор, манит к себе, приподнимая руку, завернутую в одеяло. — Подойди и посиди со мной!

— Рядом с открытым окном, когда на улице идет снег? — спрашивает Юри, веселея. — Я замерзну.

— Не-е-е-ет, — растягивает слова Виктор, снова машет рукой в призывной «иди сюда» движении. С одеялом всё еще перекинутым через руку, он выглядит забавно очаровательным. — Не замерзнешь, я согрею тебя.

Юри сильно сомневается в этом. Проникающий сквозь открытое окно холодный воздух он чувствует даже с другого конца комнаты, но он все равно идет к Виктору, потому что он слишком слаб перед ним и не может сказать «нет» на любые прихоти. Как только Юри оказывается у окна, он чувствует, как мороз начинает жалить кожу, обжигая лицо.

— Здесь так холодно, — протестует парень, немного удивленный тем, что Виктор, кажется, такой же теплый. Озноб уже путешествует по телу. — Как ты можешь сидеть здесь так долго?

Виктор распахивает руки в стороны, раскрывая объятья и приглашая Юри под одеяло, ухмыляется, когда тот ныряет, избегая холода.

— Это не то что холодно, — отмечает Виктор, передвигаясь в сторону, и Юри удобно устраивается у него между ног. Виктор заворачивает их двоих в одеяло. — Зима в Санкт-Петербурге намного холоднее, если сравнивать.

Юри замолкает, как только Виктор обвивает его руками, его глаза расширятся в благоговении.

— Ты такой теплый, — говорит он с придыханием, и брови Виктора взлетают вверх. Юри хватает руки Виктора прежде, чем мужчина может среагировать, и прижимает его ладони к своему ледяному лицу, издавая при этом довольно-таки смущающий звук чистого удовольствия, когда тепло, исходящее от ладоней Виктора, проникает под кожу. — Виктор, ты такой теплый.

— Нет, Юри, — поправляет его Виктор, и Юри чувствует, как губы Виктора расползаются в улыбке, когда он прижимает их к щеке парня. — Я горячий.

— Не начинай, — предупреждает Юри.

Растерянный, он слышит, как Виктор смеется ему в ухо, но Юри слишком занят, захваченный тем открытием, что мужчина очень мягкий, теплый, удобный, он чувствует себя как будто…

— … котацу, — выдыхает Юри, крепче прижимаясь к Виктору. Тот удивленно моргает и смотрит на Кацуки с детским любопытством.

— Что такое котацу? — спрашивает Виктор на тот же манер, как и несколько месяцев назад он спрашивал о Замке Хасецу.

Юри пытается придумать, как лучше объяснить, что же это такое.

— Ладно, котацу — это низенький столик, сделанный из дерева, со встроенной системой отопления — либо электрической, либо угольной — накрытый одеялом. Большинство японских семей пользуются им зимой. 

— О! — Лицо Виктора сияет. — Столики-батареи!

Юри улыбается и кивает, признавая поражение. Такое простое объяснение.

— Ну да, наверное. Столики-батареи.

Виктор со смехом целует его в висок, опуская руки с лица Юри и переплетая их пальцы.

— Так ты думаешь, что я похож на батарею? Я тронут, Юри. Но я устроен так, что я сильнее холодной погоды, — игриво говорит Виктор и утыкается носом в темные волосы Юри. — Иначе я не выжил бы в России, solnyshko.

И вот оно, снова. В голосе Виктора проскальзывает грусть, когда он упоминает о родной стране. Юри нерешительно вглядывается, не зная, как лучше подойти к этой теме. После небольшой паузы Виктор снова возвращается к созерцанию снегопада за окном, и Юри решается пойти на это.

— Ты скучаешь по России, Виктор? — спрашивает он, тоже глядя за окно. Снежинки танцуют на холодном зимнем ветру, создавая шквал белой пыли, и это прекрасно, на самом деле. Беспощадно холодно, может быть, но всё равно красиво.

Юри представляет себе Россию такой же.

Виктор задумчиво хмыкает.

— Немного, — спокойно признается Виктор. Юри утешающе сжимает его ладони. — Я скучаю по знакомым местам. Я скучаю по blinam.

Юри поворачивается к нему.

— Что это такое?

— Blini, русские блинчики, — отвечает Виктор и снова целует Юри в нос. Он тихо смеется, когда парень округляет глаза от удивления. — Я приготовлю их тебе когда-нибудь. Они очень вкусные.

— Мм, — соглашается Юри. Он прижимается к Виктору, пряча голову у него на шее. Когда руки мужчины спускаются к его животу, нежно поглаживая, он вздыхает: — За чем еще ты скучаешь?

— Моя квартира. Кофейня рядом с домом, где делают лучший в мире латте. Юра, — говорит Виктор.

— Юра?

— Юрио, — Виктор уточняет с небольшой улыбкой. — Ладно, Юрий. Юра — это как бы его прозвище.

— Я тоже за ним скучаю, — говорит Юри, играя со складками одежды Виктора. — Он оживляет вещи вокруг.

— Правда? — Виктор приподнимает брови. — Даже когда называет тебя поросенком?

Юри фыркает.

— Ну ладно, тогда нет. Но с ним связано много милых моментов.

— Я знаю, — радостно отвечает Виктор. — Он такой милый, правда? Такой крошечный и такой жестокий. Как пушистый гневающийся котенок.

— Виктор, — вяло ругает его Юри, придушенно хихикая и отмахиваясь от него. Мужчина ухмыляется. — Не смейся над ним.

— Но ты ведь согласен со мной!

— Хватит.

Когда смех затихает и опускается тишина, Юри собирает все свое мужество в кулак и наконец спрашивает:

— Так ты хочешь вернуться в Россию?

Ожидание душит.

Виктор молчит в течении долгого времени, как будто и не слышал вопроса или, по крайней мере, упорно делает вид, что не слышал, и Юри чуть было не решает, что спрашивать об этом было ошибкой, но как только он хочет перевести тему, Виктор тяжело выдыхает:

— Нет, — шепчет он. Он кажется усталым. — Не особо.

Ответ кажется неправильным сразу по нескольким пунктам. И, к тому же, сбивает с толку. Но Юри заталкивает слова обратно, сглатывает, чтобы подавить желание узнать больше. Это не его дело. Виктор сам расскажет ему, когда будет готов.

Так что сейчас Юри только кивает и оставляет мягкие поцелуи у Виктора на шее, улыбаясь, когда тот выдыхает еще раз.

— Ладно, — бормочет Юри, одной рукой путешествую по груди Виктора. Он подсчитывает пульс, ускоряющийся под его прикосновениями, закрывает глаза. Он надеется, что Виктор знает, что мысленно он вместе с ним. — Ладно.

 

 

**5.**

Во время болезни Виктор прямо-таки абсолютно прилипчивый.

Он ведет себя как упрямый ребенок даже чаще, чем обычно, отказываясь отпускать Юри — он сжимает его так крепко, словно не обнимался уже очень долго.

— Виктор, — пытается воззвать к нему Юри третий раз кряду, помня, что ему нужно сохранить голос мягким. Он понимает, что Виктор чувствует себя отвратительно, и если он сорвется, это будет плохо для всех. Но мужчина сам себе вредит, когда не позволяет Юри принести ему лекарство. — Виктор, я вернусь через минуту, обещаю, я на самом деле должен принести тебе Ибупрофен.

— Не хочу, — слабо хрипит Виктор, заботливо закутанный мамой Юри в одеяла. Он дрожит, его дыхание короткое и поверхностное, и, совершенно точно, его знобит. То, что сначала Виктор назвал обычной простудой, обернулось противным гриппом. — Останься, Юри, — говорит Виктор, и есть что-то в его голосе, отчего Юри становится не по себе.

— Но тебе действительно нужно лекарство, — снова пробует Кацуки, вырываясь из рук Виктора. Тот слишком слаб, чтобы удержать его на месте. — Ты должен выпить что-то жаропонижающее. Я быстро.

Лежа на кровати, Виктор закрывает глаза от боли и опускает руку на матрас. Похоже, головная боль усиливается.

— Ладно, — шепчет Виктор, когда Юри находится на полпути, — только вернись, пожалуйста.

Вина тяжким слоем ложится на грудь.

Юри почти бежит на кухню, чтобы взять лекарство и стакан воды, а затем спешит обратно в комнату Виктора. Когда он открывает дверь и подходит к кровати, он обнаруживает, что Виктор закрыл глаза, а по его ресницам скользят слезы. Сердце Юри падает.

— Эй, — мягко окликает парень, ставит стакан и лекарство на тумбочку, садится на край кровати. Юри мягко проводит ладонью по горячей щеке Виктора, стирая слезы. Мужчина измученно вздыхает и подставляется под прикосновения. — Эй, что случилось? Что-то болит, Виктор?

Виктор немного качает головой, а после его сотрясает приступ кашля, который выглядит так же болезненно, как и звучит. Юри поддерживает его, помогая сесть, вручает ему лекарство и держит стакан, пока Виктор пьет из него. Когда он снова устраивается на кровати, Юри запускает пальцы Виктору в волосы и беспокойно улыбается, глядя, как он расслабляется под его прикосновениями.

— Ты вернулся, — мямлит Виктор, его глаза тяжелые от усталости, когда он смотрит на Юри. Он выглядит ужасно облегченным, как будто то, что Юри уйдет, было возможным.

— Ну да, — говорит Юри, тяжело сглатывая. — Я же сказал, что быстро, да?

Он не понимает, что случилось с Виктором, что заставляет его так бояться мысли, что всё позади. Это ранит Юри больше, чем следовало, потому что он бессилен сделать что-то с прошлым Виктором, которое преследует его.

— Конечно, я вернусь, Виктор.

— Иди сюда, — хрипит Виктор и разводит в стороны дрожащие руки. Это — единственное приглашение, в котором нуждается Юри, прежде чем скользнуть под одеяло рядом с Виктором, не обращая внимания на жар, который тот излучает, крепко обнимая парня. Он немного двигается, когда Виктор удобно устраивает свою голову у него на ключицах, и целует его в лоб. Виктор вздыхает.

— Юри, — приглушенным голосом начинает Виктор. — Ты счастлив?

Юри моргает.

— Ладно, нет, ты болен…

— Со мной, — добавляет Виктор. Он немного смещается в сторону, пряча лицо у Юри в рубашке. — Ты счастлив со мной?

— Конечно, — выдыхает Юри. Он снова пропускает волосы Виктора меж пальцев, зная, что это успокаивает его. — Я очень счастлив с тобой, Виктор.

Виктор слегка кивает.

— Хорошо.

— А ты? — не может удержаться Юри. — Ты счастлив со мной? С этим?

На этот раз Виктор обнимает его еще крепче и устало целует везде, куда может дотянуться.

— Я сейчас, — шепчет он.

Прежде чем Кацуки спрашивает, что это может означать, Виктор делает глубокий вдох и обмякает, снова засыпая. Юри прерывисто вздыхает, глядя на человека, который обнимает его так, словно он — самая ценная в мире вещь.

Он обнимает Виктора так же крепко, и Юри хочет, чтобы тот оставался счастливым как можно дольше.


	2. ...и один раз, когда нет.

**+1**

Кацуки Юри совсем не тактильный человек.

Все, кто провел рядом с ним хоть немного времени, подтвердят это.

Это не потому, что он японец, нет. Его родители вырастили его с сестрой с изрядной долей объятий и поцелуев и всегда были щедры на ласки. Он вырос, привыкнув, что для Мари в детстве был живым плюшевым мишкой. И для Юко — Юри вспоминает, как сильно он краснел, когда Юко брала его за руку и они вместе шли к катку. Минако-сенсей и ее случайные касания, поддерживающие объятья после соревнований, если он проигрывает, и радостные, если выигрывает, тоже привычны для него.

Когда Пхичит обнимал его, у Юри занимает около трех месяцев, чтобы привыкнуть и чувствовать себя комфортно рядом с ним.

Так что пока все вокруг него трогают-обнимаются, Юри просто… нет. Это просто путь, который и он, и его друзья уже признали довольно давно.

Виктор, однако…

Сказать, что Виктор любит всякие сюси-пуси — преуменьшение века.

Виктор Никифоров, пятикратный чемпион Гран При, живая легенда фигурного катания, не имеет никакого понятия о смущении и застенчивости, абсолютно. Он не испытывает ни капли стыда, представая пред Юри полностью голым во время их первой встречи (конечно, это случилось в горячих источниках, и Юри вошел туда, где как раз купался Виктор, но это не имеет никакого значения). Держа Юри за руки и сократив расстояние между их лицами до невозможно малого — Юри чувствует его дыхание. Всё становилось всё хуже и хуже, когда они начали проводить друг с другом больше времени — и, по иронии судьбы, ему становилось-то как раз лучше и лучше.

Юри Кацуки совсем не тактильный человек, но некоторым важным людям он все же позволяет к нему прикасаться. Он привык к Виктору, как привыкает к воде собака, если пустить ее плавать, вынужденная грести, чтобы не утонуть, и в какой-то момент собака превращается в рыбу, рыба — в океан и… аналогия быстро теряет смысл, но это именно их ситуация.

В течение нескольких месяцев, которые они провели друг с другом, Юри был погружен в объятья Виктора, его прикосновения, днями напролет чувствовал дыхание другого человека на своей коже, проводил ночи, свернувшись калачиком, и тепло Виктор обволакивало его, вдыхал запах лосьона после бритья и одеколона и чего-то, чем пах только Виктор, и Юри принял всё это как часть повседневной жизни.

Юри совсем не тактильный человек. (Да, это повторялось уже трижды).

Но когда Виктор прекращает дотрагиваться до него, без всякой причины, без объяснений, это становится довольно болезненным опытом.

Они в России, на финале Гран При, и как только самолет приземляется, Виктор держится на безопасном расстояние от Юри — всё время как минимум два метра. Он не обнимает Юри, не касается Юри, не пытается заставить Юри сделать традиционное сэлфи в аэропорту, чтобы после разместить в Инстаграме. Что еще хуже, Виктор улыбается и смеется так же, как и всегда, как будто не замечает того, что происходит.

Юри никогда еще не чувствовал себя до того потерянным.

— Виктор, — нерешительно начинает парень, когда они садятся в такси и Виктор долго говорит по-русски, объясняя водителю, в какой именно отель им нужно.

— Секундочку, Юри.

То, как Виктор говорит с ним, звучит до ужаса пренебрежительно, словно они незнакомцы, которые только что встретились в такси, и это больно бьет Юри по сердцу. Это больно, и он так растерян.

— Виктор, — пробует он снова, как только от заканчивает разговор с таксистом. Поднимает руку, чтобы коснуться его плеча, чтобы спросить, что случилось, может, он сделал что-то не то, — всё в порядке…

Виктор отстраняется до того, как Юри касается его.

Отстраняется.

Как будто Юри — что-то ужасно недостойное, и Виктор смотрит на него широко открытыми глазами.

Юри не знает, какое выражение появляется на его лице, и с опозданием убеждает себя, что ему все равно. Грудь цепенеет, легкие не дышат, а сердце уходит в пятки, словно камень. Он снова в России, и Юри чувствует, как мир обрушивается на него.

— Юри, — начинает Виктор, вот только он не хочет ничего слушать. Юри отворачивается, не говоря ни слова, и смотрит в окно. Идет снег — как и тогда, когда они последний раз были в России. Как и в прошлый раз, Юри делает вид, что у него в глазах не стоят слезы.

Россия прекрасна. Безжалостно жестока, холодна, но прекрасна.

Дальше они едут в молчании.

.

.

.

Когда они входят в номер в отеле, Юри обнаруживает, что вид двух кроватей раздражает его больше, чем должен. Обычно Виктор предпочитает кровать слева, и Юри уступает ее, но сегодня Юри входит внутрь, неся за собой багаж и игнорируя шагающего за ним Виктора, и бросает вещи именно на левую кровать, эффектно утверждая её как свою собственность.

Виктор располагается на правой кровати без возражений.

— Я первый в душ, — говорит Виктор, глядя на него, и Юри делает вид, что не слышит, роясь в сумке в поисках телефона. Он мелочный, он знает это и поэтому чувствует себя еще хуже, но точно не знает, как остановиться. Слышится усталый вздох, а потом шаги Виктора доносятся уже из ванной. Он закрывает дверь так тихо, как только может, но это всё равно слишком громко для Юри, который хочет оказаться где угодно, но только не здесь.

Он идет в душ сразу после Виктора и, наверное, сидит там дольше, чем планировал, потому что когда выходит, свет уже выключен, а Виктор, свернувшись калачиком, спит на своей кровати.

Это просто недоразумение, думает Юри, хмуро вздохнув и ложась на собственную постель. Он чувствует себя опустошенным, _холодным_ без Виктора. Мы просто оба устали. Мы разберемся с этим утром. Ему нужно много времени, чтобы заснуть, сон уворачивается от него, как Виктор увернулся от прикосновений. Юри больно глотает при воспоминаниях и зло переворачивается на другой бок. Минуты тикают язвительно медленно.

— Юри? — тихо зовет его Виктора по имени в темноте. — Ты еще не спишь?

Юри не отвечает. Он не знает, что сказать или что сделать, он не знает, поможет ли его ответ в их ситуации. Так что Юри закрывает глаза и делает дыхание как можно ровнее, даже когда слышит, как Виктор вылезает из постели.

Его матрас опускается, когда Виктор осторожно садится на край кровати, его рука мягко и нерешительно гладит его по щеке, прежде чем зарыться в темные волосы. Юри расслабляется, несмотря ни на что.

— Ох, solnyshko, — бормочет Виктор, и Юри чувствует печаль в его голосе. И вина мгновенно затапливает грудь за то, что он игнорировал Виктора раньше. — Мне очень, очень жаль. Я хотел бы объяснить тебе.

Так объясни мне, отчаянно думает Юри. Ссора с Виктором (это ссора? Юри даже не понимает, почему они поссорились) — совершенно ужасна.

Прежде чем Юри может показать, что он очнулся, Виктора наклоняется и, запечатлев поцелуй на виске, вздыхает.

— Спокойной ночи, Юри.

Это одна из худших ночей в его жизни.

.

.

.

Следующее утро так же ужасно, если даже не хуже.

Виктор не объясняет ничего. Он по-прежнему избегает Юри, по-прежнему делает вид, как будто ничего и не случилось, когда беседует на русском с горничной — и, видимо, говорит что-то настолько смешное, что женщина вдруг испытывает резкую потребность смеяться так сильно, что хватает Виктора за бицепс в качестве поддержки. Виктор не улыбается так, как любит Юри, но ничего не делает, и женщина продолжает бессовестно лапать его за руку.

С кровати, где Юри сидит, складывая вещи для похода на каток, он наблюдает за происходящим с таким видом, будто лимона наелся.

— Объясни это моей заднице, — бормочет Кацуки, пихая коньки в сумку с чуть большей силой, чем нужно; горничная, наконец, уходит.

Когда они выходят из номера и погружаются в суету фойе, всё становится еще хуже.

Виктор держит дистанцию, идет на некотором расстояние от Юри, и у Кацуки возникает иррациональное желание подтянуть его ближе, чтобы суметь ущипнуть. Всё это больно бьет по нервам, и к тому времени, когда через полчаса езды на такси, они достигают катка, Юри слишком взвинчен, чтобы нервничать по поводу Финала Гран При.

Величайшее событие в карьере Юри Кацуки, и оно разрушено любовной перебранкой.

— Юри, — говорит ему Виктор, когда они достигают места. — Держись рядом, чтобы не потеряться, хорошо?

Юри игнорирует его, пробираясь сквозь толпу людей. Больше они не разговаривают.

И с его гребаным везением Юри выступает первым. Снова.

Он дает интервью один, в отличие от обычных ситуаций, когда Виктор стоит рядом и отвечает за него. Когда журналисты спрашивают о нем и его тренере, Юри делает вид, что не понимает идеально чистый английский и принимается долго извиняться по японски, пока они не оставляют его в покое.

Юри прогоняет хореографию вместе с другими участниками перед началом программы и дважды портит тройной флип. Его вращения тусклые. Он даже не может приземлиться после четверного сальхова. Когда он снова откатывается обратно, чтобы попить, Виктор даже ничего ему не говорит.

Они мнутся в напряженной тишине и вздрагивают, когда ее прорезает чей-то голос. Оба синхронно оборачиваются к Юрио.

— Я так долго вас искал, чтобы обнаружить ваши задницы здесь, — приветствует Юрио, глядя на них. Юри мигает подростку, и тот поджимает губы. Кацуки отводит глаза. Он даже не может найти в себе силы терпеть бахвальство Юрио.

— Привет, Юрио, — с улыбкой здоровается Виктор, но улыбка вынужденная, сильно тонкая и чересчур короткая. Юрио прищуривается, глядя на них, видит слишком большое расстояние между ними на скамейке, напряжение, которое отчетливо чувствуется в воздухе.

Юрио хмурится, смущенный.

— Что, блять, с вами происходит?

— Ничего, — говорит Юри, в то время, как Виктор восклицает:

— Не выражайся!

Они даже не смотрят друг на друга.

Юрио многозначительно выгибает бровь, доказывая свою точку зрения.

 _Это смущающе_ , Юри думает и встает, пугая двух россиян, _что даже в шестнадцать он всё про нас знает._

Юри уходит, когда Виктор напряженно зовет:

— Ты куда?

— В туалет, — огрызается Юри и продолжает свой путь.

.

.

.

Юри обнаруживает себя в одиночестве в уютной комнате, и красный цвет кабинок вокруг снова напоминает ему, как много он потерял на Финале Гран При и как пришел сюда поплакать. Он подавляет в себе желание запереться в кабинке и повторить историю, а вместо этого сразу устремляется к раковине. Первая горсть воды в лицо — как ледяной шок, и он делает это снова и снова, пока губы не бледнеют, а лицо не немеет от холода. Юри испускает усталый вздох и, позволяя каплям воды стекать по лицу, моет руки под краном.

Они до сих пор в ссоре, и Юри до сих пор не знает — почему.

Это невероятно расстраивающее испытание, как оказалось, и Юри сердито смотрит исподлобья на свое отражение в зеркале, как будто оно поможет ему найти решение всех проблем. Кацуки переводит взгляд на раковину, крепко сжимая ее край. Если бы Виктор просто объяснил ему, вместо того, чтобы излишне всё запутывать и усложнять.

Входит мужчина, не больше и не выше Юри, но Кацуки рефлекторно вздрагивает, встречаясь с ним взглядом в зеркале. Мужчина бросает на него стремительный взгляд, на то, как блестит его одежда, и лицо его кривится. Это не первый раз, когда Юри нарывается на мужчин, которые хмурятся на его обтягивающие костюмы и считают фигурное катание «девчачьим» видом спорта. Юри просто не хотел бы сталкиваться с такими сегодня. Но сегодняшний день и так не может быть хуже.

Мужчина использует кран рядом с ним, ближе к выходу, когда Юри начинает сушить руки. Он собирается было выйти, но тут неожиданно его толкают с такой силой, что Юри врезается в кабинку, а плечо, столкнувшееся с пластиком, отзывается болью.

Звук шумит как взрыв, отражаясь от плитки.

Карие глаза расширяются от шока, и Юри смотрит на мужчину со смесью гнева и неверия. Это совсем не несчастный случай.

— Извините, — выплевывает Юри, отрываясь от стены кабинки. Плечо пульсирует, мерзкая горячая боль простреливает его насквозь, и Кацуки надеется, что это только ушиб.

— Вали к себе в страну, — усмехается мужчина на ломаном английском, обильно сдобренном русским акцентом. Он смотрит на Юри как на таракана. — Ты ведь один из них, из геев? Отвратительный кусок дерьма.

Юри открывает рот в обиде, готовый объяснить парню, почему тот не прав, но тут всё встает на своим места.

Он знает, почему Виктор не касается его.

Он знает, почему Виктор целует его только в середине ночи, когда никто не может их видеть.

И, конечно, когда Юри осознает это, у него перехватывает дыхание. _Я должен был знать._

Они в России, и вдруг то, что Виктор не хотел возвращаться на родину раньше, обретает смысл. Потому что теперь, здесь, они не могут вести себя как раньше, не могут обняться, не могут поцеловаться только потому, что много людей в этой забытой Богом стране отказываются признать их как нечто естественное.

 _Виктор_ , виновато думает Юри, _мне придется извиниться перед тобой._

Мужчина говорит что-то суровое и смутно угрожающее на русском, и Юри вырывает из его мыслей. Он сжимает кулаки, морщась от невоспитанности человека перед ним, и качает головой.

— У меня нет времени на тебя, — говорит Юри, круто разворачиваясь. Он не хочет больше тратить время на разговор с этим гомофобом, когда ему еще надо уладить дела с Виктором.

И когда Юри почти достигает выхода, с губ мужчины срывается еще одно оскорбление.

—  _Ебаный пидор_.

И почему-то Юри замирает как приклеенный.

В ушах звенит.

От слова тошнит, оно на вкус как пепел, прилипший к горлу, и кислота разъедает грудь.

Юри снова поворачивается лицом к мужчине, его темные глаза широко распахнуты, а дыхание — поверхностно.

— Как ты меня назвал? — спрашивает он обманчиво спокойно. Кровь в венах — как лед, острая и холодая, и Юри чувствует боль в желудке, возмущение скапливается в груди. У приличных японцев хватает вежливости не произносить это слово, и Юри натыкается на него только в Интернете. Даже в Детройте худшее, что он слышал от самых невежественных людей, — это «баба» и «неудачник», но не это.

Так — никогда.

— Я сказал, — мужчина делает шаг вперед и чуть не плюет на Юри, и Кацуки крепко сжимает кулаки, пока пальцы не начинают дрожать; он все еще готов отступить, но впервые в жизни ему хочется кого-то ударить, он хочет ударить этого мужчину, и он ударит, если еще раз услышит это отвратительное слово, Юри ударит его. — Что ты ебаный пи…

— АХ, ЮРИ, ТЫ ПРИДУРОК!

Крик Юрио возвращает Кацуки обратно в реальность. Он резко поворачивается к подростку, который грубо дергает его за локоть, заставляя отойти подальше от мужчины. Юри тяжело вздыхает, обнаруживая, что задержал дыхание, и быстро моргает, пока не успокаивается. Он чуть было не ударил другого человека.

Он чуть не ударил другого человека.

— Чего ты, блять, здесь возишься? — напускается на него Юрио, ругая его по причинам, которых Юри даже не знает, и нагло игнорируя другого человека, находящегося в туалете. — Чертовая программа вот-вот начнется, так какого хера ты здесь делаешь, чай завариваешь?!

— Я…

— А мне плевать! — снова огрызается Юрио, дергая его за запястье. — Мы идем обратно СЕЙЧАС.

Блондин толкает Юри вперед, к выходу, и ворчит себе под нос. Прежде чем они выходят из комнаты, Юрио поворачивается, чтобы взглянуть на мужчину, и Кацуки смотрит на подростка как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как тот посылает самый ледяной взгляд, на который только способен, растягивая губы в ухмылке. Внезапно Юри вспоминает их не совсем приятную первую встречу.

— Какого хуя ты смотришь, сукин сын? — Голос Юрио похож на низкий рык, слишком глубокий для шестнадцатилетнего. Холодные голубые глаза смотрят на хмурого мужчину, и он говорит: — Не думай, что я, блять, забыл, что ты сделал. У тебя меньше пяти минут, чтобы съебать отсюда, иначе я натравлю охранников на твою уродливую задницу.

И после этого Юрио хватает за запястье и тянет Юри подальше, шествуя обратно к стадиону, как будто ничего и не случилось. Голова Юри кружится.

— Ты в порядке? — вопросительно бросает Юрио через плечо, оглядываясь на Кацуки. Губы сведены в тонкую линию, он хмурится, и что-то вроде беспокойства засело в его глазах. — У тебя нет синяков. Он ударил тебя куда-то, где не видно?

— Он толкнул меня, — непонимающе говорит Юри; от того, что только что произошло, его немного подташнивает. Он чуть не ударил кого-то. — Я думаю, на руке будет синяк, но в остальном я в порядке.

Юрио кратко кивает.

— Это хорошо, — говорит он, а затем смотрит обратно, почти недоверчиво на этот раз. — Ты серьезно хотел ударить того парня?

Юри морщится, когда вспоминает. Он не хочет снова думать об этом, но если бы там не оказалось Юрио, остановившего его, Кацуки боится, что все-таки сделал бы это. Возможно, его выдержка не так хороша, как он думал.

— Я имею в виду, не пойми меня неправильно, — фыркает Юрио, качая головой. — У тебя больше яиц, чем я думал, но ты и тупее тоже. Если происходит что-то такое, не бей первым. Тебя просто запинают.

Юри тяжело сглатывает.

— Ты слышал его, — хрипит он в попытке объяснить. — Он назвал меня…

— Я знаю, — отрезает Юрио. Он возмущен и возмущается так же, как и Юри несколько минут назад. Голос подростка дрожит, когда он добавляет: — Я слышал, как люди называют так Виктора, много раз. Но в отличие от тебя он умный. Он никогда не отвечал. Я ненавижу это.

Пораженный этим откровением, Юри закрывает глаза и чувствует слезы. Боже, это звучит так ужасно, Юри даже не может представить как. Он даже жалеет, что не ударил в конце концов.

— Слушай, — снова говорит Юрио, и Кацуки открывает глаза. — Они мудаки, ясно? Они чертовски не правы. Не слушай их.

— Я знаю, Юрий, — ласково отвечает ему Кацуки. Несмотря на репутацию Русского Панка, Юри знает Юрио как ребенка, и неважно, как тот сам себя позиционирует. Подросток, кажется, потрясен так же сильно, как и он. Юри сжимает запястье мальчика, немного гордый тем, как Юрио справился с ситуацией. — Я знаю. Спасибо.

Юрио снова кивает и ничего не говорит, пока они не возвращаются на каток. Стадион заполнен больше, чем раньше, все места заняты, и комментаторы говорят, что разминка закончена. Они держат свой путь обратно к Виктору, который выглядит таким взволнованным, каким только может быть, сжимая руки в кулаки и комкая перчатки, глазами он сканирует помещение.

Когда они подходят достаточно близко, Виктор замечает их и бросает взгляд на мрачно хмурящегося Юрио, нервное выражение лица Юри, то, как мальчик до сих пор сжимает его запястье, как будто боится, что случится что-то плохое, если он не удержит его, а после Виктор резко выдыхает, сразу всполошившись.

— Что случилось? — спрашивает Виктор, оглядывая лицо Юри… выискивая что-то, прежде чем повернуться к Юрио и состроить гримасу. — Я сказал тебе оставаться здесь. Куда ты ушел?

— В туалет, — говорит Юрио. — У одного гомофобного мудака были проблемы с Юри.

— Виктор, это не его вина, — начинает Юри и отшатывается, едва тренер поворачивается к нему.

— Ты знаешь, как долго тебя не было? Ты заставил меня волноваться! — яростно огрызается Виктор. Он огорчен. В ужасе.

— Мне жаль, — слабо оправдывается Юри.

— Оба! — восклицает Виктор, возвращаясь к Юрио. — Юра, я говорил тебе не уходить со стадиона. Ты мог бы попасть в беду…

Юрио закатывает глаза.

— Я просто помогал…

— Юри — взрослый мужчина, — отрезает Виктор. — Он чертовски хорошо знает, как позаботиться о себе. Тебе же только шестнадцать! Если с тобой что-то случится, я не смогу… — Виктор останавливается и, бормоча под нос ругательства, отворачивается. Веки у него краснеют, челюсть дрожит от напряжение, и Юрио отступает назад, во все глаза глядя на Виктора. Он, кажется, поражен тем, что впервые видит Виктора таким.

Повисает тишина, Виктор смотрит куда-то на каток, Юрио не отводит взгляда от Никифорова, а Юри разрывается между двумя русскими. Неловко кашляя, Кацуки смущенно подталкивает Юрио, и когда мальчик хмурится, кивает в сторону Виктора.

— Мне жаль, — нехотя извиняется Юрио через пару мгновений, и ему хватает приличий выглядеть немного смущенным, и Юри бесконечно благодарен ему за то, что тот поступился своим упрямством. — Мне жаль, что я не остался на стадионе, что я солгал тебе. Но отвечая на твой вопрос… не я начал драку… я ее закончил, — говорит он, и Виктор бросает на Юри острый, неверящий взгляд. — Нет, меня не побили. И я никого не побил, — вздыхает Юрио и отворачивается. — Ты волнуешься не за того человека, дебил.

Виктор скрипит зубами.

— Юра…

— Черт возьми, да, я в порядке! Я не буду делать этого снова, папочка! — рявкает Юрио через плечо и уходит. Виктор не выглядит смущенным этим заявлением. — Я возвращаюсь к Якову! А ты разберись в своих проблемах, ладно?

Виктор тяжело вздыхает, глядя на Юрио, чтобы убедиться, что мальчик вернулся в свою зону. В отчаянии он проводит рукой по волосам, другая рука все еще сжата в кулак, и он делает несколько глубоких вдохов. Через мгновение мужчина поворачивается к Юри, и на его лице написано такое выражение беспокойства, что Юри жалеет о невозможности к нему прикоснуться.

— С тобой все хорошо? — спрашивает Виктор, протягивая руку к Юри, — он все еще напряжен, но уже не так сильно. — Что они сделали? Кто тебя обидел?

 _Он проходил через это раньше_ , понимает Юри с болью в сердце, _Виктор проходил через худшие вещи, чем я._  
  
Он хватает ладонь Виктора, прежде чем другой человек может передумать — она теплая и дрожит — и крепко ее сжимает, прежде чем отпустить. Юри надеется, что этого достаточно, чтобы убедить Виктора.

— Кто-то толкнул меня и сказал пару нехороших слова. Я в порядке, — бормочет Юри и наблюдает, как кивает Виктор. Голубые глаза по-прежнему слишком безжизненные. — Виктор, я в порядке, — отчаянно повторяет Юри, желая больше не делать ему больно. — Я обещаю, со мной все хорошо.

— Ладно, — выдыхает Виктор, опуская голову вниз. Прерывисто вздыхает, моргая быстро-быстро. — Прости, — шепчет Виктор, — я должен был объяснить лучше. Я должен был поговорить с тобой, пока мы еще не сели в самолет.

— Нет, — успокаивает Юри, и Виктор поднимает взгляд. Кацуки качает головой. — Я всё понимаю. Прости меня тоже. Я должен был знать.

— Юри, — колеблется Виктор, — то, что произошло вчера, я хочу, чтобы ты знал…

Над стадионом оживают динамики, прерывая Виктора, когда начинают объявлять имена участников, и это грубое напоминает о том, где они и зачем сюда приехали. Виктор глубоко вздыхает, переводя взгляд на экраны. Фотография Юри коротко мигает на одном из них, когда объявляют представителя Японии.

— Хорошая фотография, — тихо фыркает Виктор, когда создавшийся между ними момент исчезает.

Вздохнув, Юри снимает чехлы с коньков и идет на каток, где ждет официальный сигнал к началу выступления. Он сжимает бортик, глядя Виктору в лицо. Впервые в жизни Юри считает, что он полностью готов откатать программу идеально, если ему удастся выкроить время на разговор с Виктором.

Юри делает глубокий вдох.

— Виктор, я…

— Сосредоточься на выступлении, — говорит ему тренер. Виктор наклоняется, чтобы говорить с ним вполголоса, но это все еще далеко от того расстояния, на котором они обычно находятся друг от друга. Виктор трогательно и печально улыбается. Юри ненавидит это, ненавидит то, что не может ничего сделать, чтобы заставить Виктора чувствовать себя лучше. — Мы поговорим позже, в отеле, — обещает Виктор. — А сейчас ты собираешься выиграть золотую медаль, а я. — поддержать тебя на каждой ступени.

— Хорошо, — кивает Юри, закусывая губу. Он не беспокоится о выступлении; он беспокоится о Викторе. Он быстро оглядывается. Вокруг слишком много камер, слишком много глаз. Юри никогда не замечал их раньше, потому что Виктор никогда не волновало, как много народа увидит его прикосновение к Юри, но сейчас они оба беспокоятся о том, как много людей на них смотрит.

Прикосновение Виктора сейчас не поможет.

Так что Юри возвращается к глупым метафорам, надеясь, что Виктору будет легче.

— Я буду самым вкусным кацудоном в мире, — серьезно говорит ему Юри, наблюдая за тем, как Виктор удивленно поднимает брови. — Поэтому, пожалуйста, смотри на меня.

Это занимает немного времени, но вскоре глаза Виктора начинают блестеть, губы расплываются в широкой улыбке, и он смеется.

— Всегда, — хихикает Виктор. Его глаза смотрят на Юри мягко и тепло. — Я люблю кацудон.

— Я тоже люблю кацудон, — Юри быстро сжимает ладонь Виктора, а после выкатывается на середину льда, где замирает, высоко подняв руки с уверенностью чемпиона. Толпа рукоплещет ему.

.

.

.

Юри берет золото на Финале Гран При.

Это приводит к бесчисленным интервью, автографам и рукопожатиям. Юри позирует для фотографий вместе с другими участниками, с поклонниками, остальными людьми, которые тоже хотят отпраздновать его триумф. Виктор гордится им. Конечно, да, его глаза были слишком стеклянными в уголке Слез и Поцелуев, когда судьи показали результат Юри. Но то, что он не может показать этого как обычно ставит крест на их настроении.

Они успевают вернуться в отель до полуночи. Никто не говорит им ничего, и рука Виктора легко поддерживает за спину, потому что Юри больше не чувствует ног от усталости. В лифте они молчат, не говоря ни слова, пока Виктор проводит ключ-картой и они заходят в номер. Юри запирает дверь.

Они по очереди принимают душ: Юри первый, а потом Виктор.

Юри сидит на кровати Виктора, когда тот наконец-то выходит из ванной. И когда мужчина смотрит на него, Юри нешироко улыбается.

— Привет.

— Привет, — тихо вторит ему Виктора. На этот раз он выглядит на свой возраст, он устал и, медленно пересекая комнату, садится рядом с Юри, осторожно, так, чтобы не касались их ноги. Но вместо раздражения сердце Юри отзывается болью. — Ты был великолепен сегодня. Я так тобой горжусь.

— Виктор, — говорит Юри, не обращая внимания на похвалу. — Ты сказал, что мы поговорим. Пожалуйста?

Виктор снова замолкает, неохотно кивая.

— Ладно, — говорит он, делает глубокий вдох, прежде чем снова обратиться к Юри. — Мне жаль, что я не поговорил с тобой об этом раньше, чем мы приехали сюда. Я не знал, как поднять этот вопрос, и я не хочу, чтобы ты думал, что я стыжусь наших отношения… потому что это не так, Юри, не так, — выпаливает Виктор, сжимая челюсти. — Я никогда не буду стыдиться тебя. Но жизнь в России заставила меня… защищаться, и было трудно снова не вернуться к этому.

Юри понимающе кивает.

— Хорошо.

— Мне так жаль, — снова говорит Виктор. Его рука дергается, чтобы коснуться Юри, но вместо этого Виктор хватает простынь. Это не укрывается от Юри. — Я никогда не хотел, чтобы ты чувствовал себя так, будто я тебя избегаю. Такое никогда не было моим намерением, solnyshko.

— Ты не должен извиняться, — шепчет Юри, тряхнув головой. Рука не может спокойно лежать на коленях — ему слишком хочется запустить пальцы Виктору в волосы. — Я знаю, это было трудно и тебе тоже.

— А раньше, — нерешительно начинает Виктор. — Ты сказал, тебя толкнули. Тебе было больно?

— Немного, — признается Юри. Он хватает конец рубашки и как можно аккуратнее обнажает плечо, чтобы показать фиолетовый синяк, прячущийся под тканью. — Я врезался в кабинку и получил немного…

Виктор ругается.

Всполошившись, Юри рывком поднимает голову, чтобы взглянуть на него, внезапно забеспокоившись. Виктор словно бы застыл на месте, большие голубые глаза прикованы к синяку. Мужчина снова быстро моргает, и Юри кажется, что он видит слезы.

— Виктор, — тихо зовет Юри. — Это просто ушиб. Я буду в порядке.

— Это не просто синяк, — хрипит Виктор. Он смотрит на него так, будто чувствует болезненную пульсацию и на своей руке, и Юри теряет смысл этого. Виктор снова скрипит зубами. — Ты говорил, он оскорблял тебя?

Юри кивает.

— Да, он назвал меня… — Достоинство Юри не позволяет ему произнести это слово вслух, поэтому он просто встряхивает головой. — Неважно, как он назвал меня. Он не имел на это права.

— Я знаю, — печально шепчет Виктор. — Мне очень жаль. Это не останавливает их от таких слов. — Виктор втягивает шею в плечи, опускает их, чтобы выглядеть меньше, а его глаза прикованы к пространству между ними. Как будто у него не осталось сил злиться, и Юри становится интересно, сколько же раз Виктор сталкивался с чем-то подобным, пока не стал настолько равнодушным.

Напуганным.

Лишенным надежды.

Юри не хочет видеть его таким никогда.

— Виктор, — говорит Юри и ждет, пока мужчина поднимет на него взгляд, а затем спрашивает: — В номере есть камеры?

— Что? — хмурится Виктор. — Нет.

— Мы ждем кого-нибудь еще?

— Я… Нет.

— То есть мы одни, — констатирует Юри. — Никто нас не увидит.

Виктор кивает, смущенный.

— Да.

— То есть я могу сделать так, да? — Юри тянется к его руке через матрас, легко переплетая их пальцы. Глаза Виктора медленно загораются пониманием. Знакомое действие, утешительное, и Виктор смотрит на их переплетенные пальцы с чем-то, похожим на оптимизм. Юри подносит их ладони к губам и целует костяшки Виктора. Виктор кивает, задыхаясь. — И так я тоже могу сделать? — спрашивает Юри, а затем свободной рукой скользит по щеке Виктора, пальцем оглаживая его скулу и слегка улыбаясь, когда мужчина тяжело выдыхает.

— Да, — хрипит Виктор, закрывая глаза и прижимаясь к ладони Юри.

— А так? — спрашивает Юри прежде, чем медленно наклониться, давая Виктору время, чтобы отстраниться, если он не хочет, а затем прижимается губами ко рту Виктора. Юри чувствует вкус мятной зубной пасты, небольшой трепет губ.

— Да, — вздыхает Виктор, когда они отстраняются. — Пожалуйста.

— Я могу коснуться тебя здесь, — шепчет Юри. На этот раз это больше не вопрос, но Виктора все равно кивает, болезненно сглатывая. — Я могу коснуться тебя, и могу обнять тебя, и могу поцеловать, и могу прижать к себе…

— Юри.

— …и никто меня не остановит, — выдыхает Юри, смахивая слезы, скользящие из уголков глаз Виктора, вниз по щеке. — Никто не помешает мне любить тебя.

— Юри, — неровно шепчет Виктора, его голос ломается от волнения, голубые глаза закрыты, и когда Юри тянет его в объятья, Виктор тает в них полностью, хватаясь за Юри как за спасательный круг.

Юри не тактильный человек; но то, как он держит Виктора в объятьях, одной рукой обнимая за спину, а другой сжимая затылок Виктора, Юри понимает, что обнимает его в самом защищаем жесте, на который только способен.

— Я получил тебя, — бормочет Юри, зарываясь лицом в мягкие волосы Виктора, а мужчина прячет лицо у него на сгибе шеи, измученно вздыхая. Кацуки целует его в серебряную макушку. — У меня есть ты, Виктор. И я не позволяю обидеть тебя снова.

— Ты не можешь обещать, solnyshko.

— Я могу попробовать, — упорно настаивает Юри, и Виктор влажно смеется ему в шею. Юри нежно качает его из стороны в сторону, и Виктор понемногу успокаивается. — Раньше я был так зол, я думал, что ударю человека. Юрио остановил меня, прежде чем я сделал это.

Виктор целует Юри в шею.

— Неужели?

— Да, — кивает Юри, рассеянно поглаживая спину Виктора — Я был в ужасе потом.

Виктор смеется.

— Если бы я сломал руку, думаю, ты бы наорал на меня, — говорит Юри.

— Если бы ты сломал руку, во-первых, я отвел бы тебя в больницу, — рассуждает Виктор и замолкает. — А потом, наверное, накричал.

— Слава богу, я не сделал этого!

— Мое solnyshko такое храброе, — вздыхает Виктор, вычерчивая узоры у Юри на лопатках. — Я никогда и не думал ответить. Ты намного храбрее меня, Юри.

— Это неправда, — утверждает Юри. — Я думаю, ты достаточно смелый, чтобы зайти так далеко. Может быть, ты просто был смелым слишком долго.

— Может быть, — соглашается Виктор. Он подвигается ближе, почти усаживаясь Юри на коленях, и Кацуки обнимает его крепче. Они молчат, а потом Виктор шепчет:

— Я скучаю по Японии.

Юри кивает.

— Я скучаю по горячим источникам. Я скучаю по еде твоей мамы. Я скучаю за Маккачином. Я скучаю по ночам Дженги с твоей сестрой. Мне не хватает этого, — говорит Виктор, подаваясь вверх, чтобы поцеловать Юри. — Мне не хватает тебя. Я скучаю по дому.

— Я тоже, — шепчет Юри. — Я тоже.

.

.

.

Следующим утром Виктор держит Юри за руку и не отпускает.

Он держит Юри за руку, когда они выходят из отеля, безразличный к шепоткам.

Он держит Юри за руку, пока они едут в аэропорт, безразличный к взглядам таксиста.

Они держатся за руки на протяжении всего полета.

И когда они приземляются в Японии, Виктор целует Юри.

— Я снова могу прикоснуться к тебе, — в восторге говорит Виктор, и Юри влюбляется в него еще сильнее.

.

.

.

По утрам Виктор обнимается как осьминог.

Он знает это (У него есть самосознание).

Но на следующее утро после возвращения в Японию, Виктор просыпается в замешательстве, сбитый с толку дополнительным весом на груди. Рука Юри лежит на нем, их ноги переплетены. Сегодня Юри прильнул к нему, в отличие от обычных дней. Виктор ухмыляется, восхищенно глядя на это, и целует Юри в нос.

— Доброе утро, solnyshko.

Юри морщит нос в недовольстве, глубже зарываясь в подушку. Он крепко смыкает хватку, когда Виктор пытается улизнуть.

— Мне нужно пописать, Юри, — воркует Виктор.

Юри невнятно бормочет что-то в ответ. Парень подвигается ближе, оккупируя сторону кровати Виктора и прижимая того к матрасу всеми конечностями.

— Еще десять минут, — мямлит Юри, зевая и снова засыпая.

И Виктор остается на месте, потому что он слаб в отношении Юри и не может сказать ему «нет».

Он не встанет с постели еще десять минут.


End file.
